Palau Princesses Book 2 The Lost Princess
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Sequal to The Oldest Princess. Abby gets lost and Ian has to try and find her. Please read.


I am happy that Ian is as outdoorsy as I am and he goes with me on treks sometimes. My parents don't know this but we hike outside a lot. Sometimes and only some that adventurous streak has been known to get me into trouble…

Chapter 1

Me

My name is Acadia Bindi McHalis and I am seventeen years old. I live with my parents and four sisters in a palace located on the great island of Mokule'ia Palau. It stretches as far as I can see and houses many beautiful secrets. My family doesn't know this but my favorite place to go around the palace is the jungle. It is vibrant green and is located as a border around the entire length of the palace. I have caramel brown hair and brown eyes and a lean build. Today, I feel like exploring some more around the palace so I wait until Ian is done talking with James, one of the kingdom knights and ask him to go with me.

"I don't know Acadia won't your dad be worried about you?"

"No Ian he knows I like exploring and I have you coming along to protect me so what is there to be worried about?"

Ian and I have been together ever since he started his knight job at the palace three years ago. I love having someone who is as adventurous as I am and will want to go exploring as often as I do even if he does have issues with getting too far away from home. He still goes with me which is all I could ask for and more.

Chapter 2

Making Sure

After some debating between us Ian convinced me to ask my father first.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" I grumbled not understanding why he should say no to this since I have been exploring many times before with Ian and he hasn't said anything about it yet.

"There's almost always a first time for everything." Ian said flashing me a smile and shoving my left shoulder a little as we walked into the kitchen where my parents were busy eating breakfast.

No use beating around the bush. "Dad can Ian and I go exploring in the jungle?"

"Sure sweetie." my mom Queen Stephanie says"Just take Ian so you don't get lost."

"I will mom thanks" I called over my shoulder as we left Ian felt a hand on his shoulder and my dad's voice told him"Make sure she comes back safely."

"of course sir. I won't let anything bad happen to Acadia or Daphene or any of your beautiful daughters." Ian promised showing my dad respect by giving a short bow to them both. That is their job as knights to protect, guard and love us no matter what happens. I pulled on Ian's hand and he ran up alongside me and stole a quick kiss.

"This is going to be so much fun Cady, are you happy I am going with you?"

"Yes." I said kissing him back when I figured I was far enough away from my parents and the palace to make out with ian and have it not be an issue. The knights are for protection and safekeeping according to my dad, NOT kissing but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. It worked for my older sister Daphene who got the okay to date her knight, Lexon the day before her eighteenth birthday party so I thought it should work for me and Ian if I wanted to take the relationship further with him, which I do and my sisters know this. We walked into the beggining piece of the jungle and I grabbed Ian's red, surfer shirt and gave him a big- you-are -the-best-knight-ever -kiss. He laughed and I didn't notice Daphene and Genevieve sneak up on me. Charity was nowhere in sight from the looks of things and Kateri was probably off reading who- knows where- and doing her imagining stuff. Kateri is different than most girls she knows and she often thinks it has something to do with her as she is as a person but Mom says it's our job as the older girls to let her express herself however she wants to. I am officially glad to have such a passionate sister. The others are too and I love that we are all beautiful.

Chapter 3

Making Fun of Me

"Ian I can't think of anything better to do than this right now. Kiss me again you big man!" Genevieve said in her high laughed and I let go.

"Says the girl who is trying so hard to flirt with the OTHER princesses knights that she is blond, dumb and blind to who is right in front of her." I snapped.

"What do you mean Acadia?" Charity asked coming up behind us at that moment. I lowered my voice and explained the situation to her "Genna's knight WHO'S IN LOVE WITH HER is ERIK! Not Lexon or Jackson or Ian, ERIK."

"Don't get all angry on me Cady. It could have been an honest mistake. and don't lie and say that I am the only one who flirts with other guys that are claimed by my younger sisters."

"I don't rub it in Kateri's face and make her mad by doing that and wasting my time on a strong, handsome guy who doesn't know how to leave me alone."

"Guys why are you screaming?" Ian breaks in making a well deserved confused face and then realizing what we are yelling about."Acadia, you flirt with other knights?" He looks hurt and I give Genna the evil glare I am so famous for.

"No Ian not me. I wouldn't even think about looking at another knight when I am so lucky to have you with me right now.' I made sure they heard how much what Genevieve and Daphene were doing had hurt Ian's feelings and I pulled him further down the path with "Let's get out of here."

Chapter 4

Calming Down

I pushed Ian down and we make out again closed in by the tall plants and leaves around us. There is no sound but the birds and water from the shore of the beach to let Ian know that I didn't go too far out on his watch. Sometimes I wish life was like this. I could do my own thing and not have to worry about anything in my life being unnatural and noisy or filled with stuff that isn't my fault. I eat differently than the rest of my family. Cutting out meat or anything that comes from animals in general. I am a vegan and proud of it. I think I was a Native American in another lifetime because I think hurting anyone is not okay. Especially pretty animals so i don't eat them at all.

When I had been sitting out here alone in the jungle for a few hours I went back in and looked around. The sun was high so it must have been close to lunch time. Where was everyone?

"Probably getting ready for the dance tonight?" Ian asked and I remembered.

Every week King David Julian, my dad hosts dances for us and the knights. They are so much fun and they last all night long. I have never been one to dance and I don't think if ian does too but sometimes(and rarely so) my cousin Lex comes over and plays DJ for us and I dance one song with him as a fun thing to do, since he likes to sit and work on his contraptions that he makes. Lex is ten years old and kind of a genius. My aunt says she thinks he has Asperser's Syndrome or something but when I asked him about it, Lex rolled his eyes and said that he was just born like this. Very smart, I mean. I ran to the palace where Charity had laid out a black and white dress with pink flowers on it on my bed.

"Isn't that Genevieve's dress Charity?" I asked confused. She nodded and said she wants to wear the sparkling white one that"makes her look goddess like" Charity did air quotes around those words and I laughed. Okay, so she had other plans tonight, that were no doubt for Erik and she wouldn't miss it.

I combed my long, hair out and ran it down my back. The dress was open backed and felt cool against the air coming inside my room through my bedroom window. I shivered a little realizing the sun had left the sky now and was casting pink clouds on the horizon. It looked gorgeous and when I checked my calendar again, I saw that tonight was the full moon. Tonight would be special I just knew it. So I coated my chapped lips with my favorite flavored chap stick and ignored Genevieve's cries at how boringly plain I looked and went outside to welcome the special moon with open arms.

Chapter 5

Seeing Lex and Dancing

We all walked out onto the soft, lukewarm sand. The moon was full just like I had predicted and was shining down on us like a spotlight.( which Genevieve soaked up from the moment she got outside) I rolled my eyes and noticed the shine of something black over by the edge of the beach.

"LEX! LEX!" Daphene and I screamed excitedly running over to him and folding Lex's tiny body into our arms." Charity smiled and cheered a little too as she said. "It's soooooooooo good to see you" Jackson smiled and held up his hand to Lex. They hi fived and Kateri smiled.

I was now officially ready to start dancing. Ian and I never left each others' side all night. James and Charity kissed a little and I stood and stared as Genna tried to chase Erik around the sand.

"Let them make complete fools of themselves if they want to." I said only focusing on Ian. "I honestly could care less what they do tonight."

"Come on Acadia don't be like that. She's still your sister and speaking from a bystander standing position, you haven't been very nice to your sisters lately."

"Why should I they don't care at all about me or what I want to be doing." I didn't know where all this sudden anger had come from but it was deciding to come out right now in the middle of the now slow song that was playing. We yelled at each other until I had had enough of this.

Chapter 6

The Plan

"You know what I think?" I asked and Ian threw back "We should break up?"

"No run away. Get away from all this pointless drama and get on with my life."

"What would they think?"

"I don't care. Mom and dad have a huge kingdom to run, My sisters are all wrapped up in their own knights- or trying to stop Genevieve from stealing them from their rightful princesses and I am tired of it. I want attention too and not just for getting yelled at but real attention for who I am like the kind you give me."

I kissed him to prove my point and Ian said he shouldn't be doing this.

"Ian I love you so much let's run away and hopefully never come back."

"Where are you getting this from?" he asked "People love you Acadia and not just me.

"Steve Irwin goes all over the world and finds amazing creatures and Rapunzel doesn't do what she's told and ends up marrying the guy who was supposed to protect her and they never got in trouble for it."

"Yeah but_"

"Shhh" I put my finger to my lips telling him to be quiet,"Ian, protect me on my adventure. Go with me and we can escape this junk and really live."

"No. I don't think its a good idea Acadia." Ian said shaking his head. "Are you worried you could - on the off chance- get hurt out there in the jungle and I could get fired?"

'My dad is not going to BEHEAD YOU if you come with me on this one ian. That's your JOB. To come with us and make sure we don't get into tough situations. And besides, you are always complaining how we never get any good stuff and how it all goes to Daphene or Genevieve so now here's our chance at good stuff for US. JUST US without any distractions from THEM .Still say no?

Ian nodded and set himself straight.

"Not even if i d this?" I asked mischievously giving Ian a giant, wet kiss on his lips and hoping that it would make him cave and or fall down. I let go after a long while and looked up at him.

"Okay Cady. If it really means that much to you I will go with you. Just promise me one thing."

'Anything Ian just name it and I promise." He pulled me in again and gave me his own giant kiss. He held on until he was about to pass out and rasped hoarsely,

"Promise me you'll kiss me like that again." Overly ecstatic now, I sealed the deal giving him one more giant kiss before whispering "I promise."

Chapter 7

Leaving it all Behind

The dance was in full swing when I decided to sneak out. Ian had promised to be waiting by his bunk in the hut where the knights sleep which is right next to the palace. I snuck away and met him as the other four oblivious to anything except their knights danced the night away in their arms. it was sweet to watch Kateri, so shy on her own cuddle into Jackson's side and make a rare smile form on his face. Jackson is the shyest knight we have in the kingdom with a serving time of only four weeks. Kateri feels out of place and is often scared to talk to him but he made the first move and thy looked happy together. For a second I felt guilty for having second thoughts about running away with Ian and was moping around the beach about it earlier that day when Jackson came up and sat beside me. He seemed to know what was going on without me having to say anything which I think is one of the great and rare qualities about him. Jackson has been through stuff that none of us could ever have imagined going through alone. When my dad accepted him and told him he had a family here I felt overjoyed that we were able to help him and make Jackson feel like he was loved. which he is, If not by all of us then by Kateri who I feel loves the misfit knight enough for the rest of us.

He had told me not to sweat what would happen but go for it. Focus on right here, right now and i believed him.

"You're safe with us now." Jackson said putting an arm around me and I snuggled into it and looked up a little too late to see Kateri run off upset. I opened up to a clean page in my journal and wrote a letter to my sisters.

Sorry but I have to do this. Discover myself now and give myself me time. Ian's going so don't feel scared for me. We'll be fine Be back soon

Acadia

They would get it when they woke up from bliss. But by then I would be gone.

Chapter 8

Getting into Trouble

It had been a week on our own and Ian and I were ready to head back.

"I am so tired." I said which was a first for me since I can go on adventures a lot and be completely fine. Ian slowed down to walk with me.

"Just a little further Acadia. Can you make it or do you need help?"

"I think I'm good, but I really need to lie down." Ian picked out a soft rock nestled in the grass and sat down next to me. I fell into a deep sleep and felt myself drift off. I couldn't feel anything, hear nothing, everything was all peaceful.

Ian called my name and I didn't respond. Too much peace to move. But when was the last time i drank water? It had been last night as we were walking along that I had finished my water up and I remember being thirsty when I woke up… but I couldn't be dehydrated could I?

I moaned. My head hurt too much to think so I sank back down into peace.

I didn't wake up again for three hours.

Chapter 9

HELP!

Genevieve, Charity, Daphene and Kateri were pacing back and forth. The knights were worried too.

"We gotta go out there after her." Lexon said Jackson, the strongest knight in tough situations shook his head "No we don't. She needs to do this. Let her. Ian went with her. He'll bring her back."

Ian crashed through the plants and trees running at full speed.

"What's wrong Ian" Jackson asked

"It's Acadia." he breathed heavy, tired "I think she's dehydrated"

"Let's go take a look around." Jackson decided now and the rest of the girls split up into two groups.

"Acadia! Come back!" everyone called. Ian called the loudest and when nothing happened he choked back the nerve to cry.

"If I hadn't have let her go out there none of this would have happened."

"It's not your fault Ian." Charity said trying her best smile at him.

"Acadia is Acadia regardless of what you say. Adventure just runs in her blood. It's who she is. We'll find her soon."

"That way." Daphene said pointing to a big, birch tree."She always goes by the birch trees they're her favorite." Sure enough the path leading to the rock in the grass was along the birch trees. They all stopped and looked at each other when they saw Acadia not moving.

"Guys is she-" Kateri started to say something but hid behind Jackson's strong back when she cut herself off.

"She's breathing K. She's breathing." Jackson said from his place on the ground next to her pulse, faintly audible to his ears. Kateri breathed a sigh of relief and Daphene smiled"

Oh thank goodness."

Chapter 10

Home

I felt myself being jerked around , carried back and when I woke up, with a scratchy throat and sunburned every inch of exposed skin which was most of my body I found myself lying on the bathroom floor inside the Palace. My mother, sisters and the knights standing over me.

"Oh Ian what would we do without you?" Mom cried. Ian laughed and tried to answer as best he could. She kissed him and then my dad came into the room.

"Acadia Bindi McHaliis. You are a princess I raised you to be better than this."

"I know Dad." I breathed out and cleared my throat. "I told Ian to run away with me. It wasn't his fault. He said no even. But I convinced him to change his mind. it was wrong of me I'm sorry."

"Apologize to all of us. Especially your sisters." Mom broke in agreeing.

"We were all worried about you Acadia."

'I know Sorry to put you through that. It won't happen again I promise."

"It better not." dad said leaving with a -thank God you came and got us look for Ian. He smiled proud that he had done the right thing and slowly the others left leaving Ian and me alone.

"Thank you so much Ian. I am so sorry. "

"It's okay Cady, It's my job. Just do me a favor?'

"Anything Ian." I told him and he whispered this in my hair.

"Stop trying to be like Steve Irwin and just be my princess. That would make me happy if you sang a song as Acadia and not Rapunzel."

I laughed and said yes. I didn't have to think. I started singing my favorite song right there on the bathroom floor.

All those days watching from the windows

All those years outside looking in

All that time never even knowing

Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight

Now I'm here, suddenly I see

Standing here, it's oh so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be

(Chorus)

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different

Now that I see you

All those days chasing down a daydream

All those years living in a blur

All that time never truly seeing

Things, the way they were

Now she's here shining in the starlight

Now she's here, suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear

I'm where I'm meant to go

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog is lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once, everything is different

Now that I see you,

Now that I see you!

Ian and I kissed gently on the floor and I knew I had found what I was looking for in myself. The chance at a new more exciting dream was mine whenever I looked at Ian.


End file.
